


Decisions, Decisions

by HyperKid



Series: Magic Lube Thursday [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Magic Lube Thursday, Other, all of the smut, athletic positions, immovable lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester’s found a new magic lube, and there’s just... too many ways to use it. When you can give absolutely anything the power of an Immovable Rod, how wouldn’t you use it?
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Jelly - Relationship, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Lavorreleaf, Mollster, jestermauk
Series: Magic Lube Thursday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> HK: There! A bondage one!   
> Mollymauk: I do love a good bondage one.   
> HK: Yeah, well, we’ll get more into specifics the second time around. I just had too many ideas how to use this one!   
> Mollymauk: Hey, I’m not complaining. I like terrible ideas.   
> HK: They were just too much fun! And most of them were actual bad ideas; it was fun. The physics were great. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Smut, explicit fucking, impossible positions 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Matt in the Traveler costume is giving me life

“Okay, so technically, this isn’t a lube,” Jester said cheerfully, holding up a small bottle. 

One of Molly’s eyebrows rose, utterly intrigued. 

“Technically?” He asked, leaning forward and steepling his fingers on his knees. The grin Jester shot him was utterly fiendish. 

“Technically, it’s the opposite. You put it on things and then they just... can’t move. At all.” 

Molly’s grin spread until it matched hers and he reached for the bottle, which Jester was happy to give him. It was small, light, and the liquid within swirled a deep, matte black. He gave it a quick shake and glanced at her. 

“It just... won’t move? No friction or just-“ 

“Just stuck,” Jester finished the sentence for him happily, a delighted little wriggle shimmying up her spine, “wherever we put it.” 

This smile actually hurt it pulled the corners of his mouth so wide. 

“So who are we testing it with?” 

The cleric pursed her lips, tapping the side of her jaw with mock thoughtfulness. 

“More like who ~aren’t~ we testing it with, really?” She teased, watching Molly from the corner of her eye. 

It was quite hard to tell when pupil-less tiefling eyes rolled, but Molly really put in the effort to make it visible, and Jester herself was a tiefling. She dissolved into giggles as he gave it the full performance, sprawling back across the bed. 

“Alright, who are we testing it with ~first~?” He asked with a dramatic sigh, wiggling the bottle at her. Wiping tears from her eyes, Jester grinned at him. 

“Weeeeell, I was thinking Caleb does really like to be all tied up and helpless... but we might need to give it just a liiiiiittle try before that, so we know how it works,” she said ever so sweetly, the most innocent smile she was capable of on her lips. 

This time both of Molly’s brows rose and he grinned, shuffling back onto the bed properly and spreading his legs for her to join him. Jester was more than happy to do so, tumbling easily onto the sheets between his legs and cuddling up close. 

“And how were you planning to do that?” He asked, arms wrapping around her, mind already spinning with possibilities. He did so love that he and Jester wound up on the same page so often, her delicious mischief aligning so nicely with his own playful chaos. 

He almost wondered if it was just a tiefling thing; he’d never met another before her, and Jester certainly didn’t seem at all surprised by it. But then, her happy troublemaking blended well with almost all of the Nein. She got on with people remarkably well for all that she could be blunt and tactless. 

Stretching up to press a kiss on his lips, Jester grinned broadly. 

“Well, we definitely have to check it’s safe to use on people. And we deeeeefinitely have to play test it with toys. And then I was thinking, we should see if we can stick the bed to like, the wall or the ceiling.” 

Molly’s jaw dropped. He’d definitely gotten as far as the first two, but somehow fucking on the ceiling just... hadn’t occurred to him. 

They were definitely gonna have to do it now. 

Catching her horn, he tugged her in for another kiss, nipping at her lower lip. 

“So we’ll have a quick, instructional playtime first before we introduce it to the boys? Make sure we know what we’re doing before any real scenes?” 

Jester butted playfully into his hand and stole another kiss, smug as a cat full of cream. 

“It would only be responsible. And we’ve got enough for a couple tries. I got like, four bottles.” 

It really shouldn’t have been a surprise. Jester let money flow through her hands almost as much as Molly did, and she was always up for sharing. 

Still Molly found himself shaking his head in a kind of delighted awe, a broad grin on his face. Since traveling with the Mighty Nein they’d been able to afford all kinds of wonderful and exotic luxuries; magical items, potions, and wonderful toys. Jester knew the most about them, which made sense given her upbringing. 

And she was so, so happy to share everything she knew with them. Molly couldn’t fight a laugh, tugging a hand through her hair. He couldn’t possibly have fallen in with a better band. 

“So they’ll be happy to see you back?” He teased and Jester laughed, pushing up into his hand again, her tail slinking around his leg. 

“I told them I was going to bring friends,” she agreed with a flirty wink and Molly snickered, pulling her up for another kiss. 

“You’re too good for us,” he told her earnestly, making her giggle in delight. She was more than happy to return the kiss, pushing herself up to grin down at him, slipping out of her caplet. 

“Yeah, but I like you anyway,” she declared archly, fingers already working at the straps of her armour. 

It wasn’t like they had any reason to delay. Molly reached up obediently to help, unable to stop the grin as he sat up to nip at her lips again. Jester bit him right back with a laugh, her own hands moving to her belts and tossing them across the room. 

She wore so many layers, Molly couldn’t imagine it. Not like his very sensible shirt, vest, half a dozen belts, boots, and coat. Not that he was wearing his coat in bed, though he would if asked. Once past all of Jester’s armour and buckles though, her dress came straight off over her head and then she was pressed right up against him again, her skin just a little cooler than his in the winter air. 

It made a tantalising contrast and he took a moment to splay his hands across her back, holding her close. He could feel the gentle ripple of muscles under skin and fat as she raked her nails down his spine, pressing her face to the side of his neck to press kisses and bites along his peacock tattoos. 

Always right to the money, Jester Lavorre. He certainly approved, his hand sliding lower to cup the sweet curve of her ass through her leggings. 

“Boots off the bed,” he teased and she laughed, drawing back to tug playfully at his shirt. 

“You’re wearing yours,” she pointed out with a faux pout. Molly gave her his best innocent smile back. 

“But you’re sitting on me, so I can’t take them off.” 

Blowing her hair back off her face, Jester rolled to the side and began tugging at one of her boots. 

“We should wear less clothes.” 

Molly was inclined to agree, peeling his own thigh high boots down his legs. Unfortunately... 

“We don’t all have your cold resistance, darling,” he pointed out affectionately, leaning to drop a kiss on her cheek and almost tumbling over when his boot caught around the ankle. 

Tossing her second boot to the floor, Jester laughed and steadied him, hauling him back upright. 

“I’d keep you warm,” she half refuted, half promised, rising from the bed just long enough to shove leggings and underwear down off her ass. Happily naked, she tumbled back onto the bed as Molly got his first boot off. 

He dumped the second in her lap with a grin, shrugging out of his shirt. 

“Get that for me, would you?” He asked almost absent-mindedly, tossing shirt and belts aside. Jester responded with an enthusiasm that scooted him a couple more inches down the bed before he could brace himself. 

He had to stifle a laugh as she cheerfully yanked his other boot down and off, both hands gripping sides of the bed to brace himself. Before she could go for his own tight pants he stuck his thumbs into the waistband, wiggling them down and off his hip. His cock flopped out proudly, already beginning to stiffen, light glinting off the golden row of piercings in the underside. 

Jester sighed happily to see it, taking him in hand to rub her thumb gently across those shining bars. It’d have been too easy to just respond to her and Molly took a moment to do just that, pulling her in for another long, slow kiss. 

A hand coiled through her short, curly blue hair and he tugged her head back just enough to smirk as her lashes fluttered shut. 

“Where should we start?” He asked lasciviously, red eyes bright with mischief. Of course hers snapped open to follow, bright and eager as she patted around for the oil. 

“Ooooh... how about we try with a toy first? So we can get a good look at how it works?” Triumphantly snatching the tiny vial from the sheets, she twisted around to look for her bag. 

It was still by the door so Molly rolled out of bed dutifully to retrieve it. And maybe so he could pick the toy. 

Jester was perfectly happy to let him root around in it to his heart’s content, rolling onto her stomach to watch him, legs kicking up behind her. 

“We should probably do like, a curvy one if it’s not going to be moving. Straight ones can be kinda awkward.” 

“Straight anything is always less fun,” Molly agreed with a snicker, pushing aside several of Jester’s more interesting toys, “do you have anything more... pliable?” 

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Jester peered into the bag. 

“Not really? You gotta make sure your toys can be fully sterilised, or you can’t use them with other people. Mama has some ~amazing~ toys from some place called Marquet made of silicone that are pretty bendy, but mine are mostly glass and polished wood. I have one real little silicone one but we can’t use that together.” 

“We’re going to Marquet some day,” Molly declared dramatically, flourishing a long, curved wooden toy, each end of which had a different sized bulge. He tossed the toy to Jester. “Think we’ll both fit on this one?” 

“We should,” she agreed happily, and paused. “Should we grab some spare lube too? Just the boring stuff?” 

The other tiefling nodded solemnly and went back to rummaging in her bag. 

“Good point, well made. So we put the good stuff on the toy first to get it stuck and then slick it up to play?” He asked, pulling out the much larger bottle of regular oil. It was already about half empty; they’d been very busy little bees. 

Back on the bed, Jester was lazily trailing fingers along the shaft of her toy, spreading just the smallest amount of the magical lube as far as it’d go. She wasn’t really sure if she should be covering the whole thing, but they had enough ideas for this stuff that she was leaning more to less than more. They could always add more. 

Once she was satisfied she popped off the bed and came to join Molly. 

“So... where do we put it?” She asked, stifling a giggle. Even with it about to start, the whole idea just felt so... absurd. 

Molly hummed thoughtfully, arm sliding around her waist almost automatically. 

“It’ll stick to whatever we put it on?” He asked in return. To his surprise, Jester shook his head. 

“No, like... it’ll stick in midair. It won’t move. It doesn’t have to be touching anything,” she explained cheerfully. “Here, watch!” 

And she held the toy about three feet above the floor and said the activation word. 

Let go. 

The toy didn’t fall. 

A broad grin spreading across his face, Molly reached out and pushed down against the toy. It didn’t so much as shift. 

Jester made a small noise that immediately caught his attention, frowning down at her hand. It was stuck too, or at least, three of her fingers were. Her wrist strained a little, fourth finger shifting as she tried to move the hand. Blowing her hair out of her face, she gave Molly a grin. 

“I suppose this confirms it works on people,” she said dryly. Molly snorted a laugh and leaned in to kiss her. 

“And that we need to be a little more careful,” he agreed, shifting down to press kisses to the tips of each finger. “Can we take it off your fingers and leave it on on the toy?” 

Jester made a face, giving up on her hand for now and frowning at the bottle. 

“I maybe didn’t pay as much attention as I should have... I think there’s a way to do that? But I don’t remember.” 

“Do you remember how to take it off everything?” Molly asked, only half teasing. It made Jester laugh anyway, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Of course! Catch the dildo.” 

And again a word that almost buzzed in his ears, in a language he couldn’t recognize. That was fun, for a command phrase. He had to wonder if Jester was pronouncing it correctly. 

Either way, it worked, and he caught the toy as it fell. Got a little of the oil on his hands and made a face, wiping it away on the bedding. 

“So tomorrow, we go out and we get all the precise instructions, because there’s definitely a way to make sure you only stick the things you want. It’d just be so impractical otherwise!” 

“You’re definitely right,” Jester agreed, stifling a giggle as she wiped her hand clean. “It’s a really good thing we had a test run.” 

“It really is,” Molly agreed with a low laugh, leaning up to drag her down for a quick kiss, “we’re already learning so much.” 

She returned the kiss eagerly, both hands carding through his hair as the excitement bubbled through her. They had something new to play with, a new toy to discover, and despite the teething troubles it was going really well. Ideas were already flashing through her mind just to begin with. 

They’d have to be careful about using it on people. Any particularly sharp or sudden jerks could be a lot more dangerous with something so utterly immovable. But that was really something you had to consider with all bondage. 

Safety was important. 

That was why they play tested with a cleric - her. And oh that worked out well, since it meant she always got to play with new things first. Being the healer really wasn’t all bad. 

She’d gotten lost in the kiss just a little, arms around Molly and his around her, holding one another close and just trading increasingly deep, passionate kisses. Finally she drew back just enough to rest her brow on his. 

“I think... there’s kind of a minimum amount you need to keep things still. I could move the rest of my hand and my little finger, and those were only mostly dry.” 

“Trying to get out of going back for instructions?” Molly teased, nipping at her lower lip and setting his tail tangling with hers. 

Jester laughed and shook her head, squeezing him tightly. 

“No, no! Just something for us to think about this time. So do we want to put the toy in the air or on the wall or on the bed?” She asked, pushing her hair back off her face and grinning broadly. 

He grinned back, red eyes shining with anticipation as his hand slipped down to cup her ass. 

“Well I definitely want to try riding one, and I know you’re going to want to as well. What if we set it pointing upwards?” 

“What if we set it pointing upwards close to the wall, so you can sit me on it while you fuck me?” Jester shot back teasingly and Molly sighed as if deeply aggrieved. 

“You always have to one up my good ideas.” And then he grinned, leaning up for another kiss. “I like it. Or we could put it just above the bed, so I can fuck myself on it while I fuck you.” 

“Ooooh!” Jester cooed happily, bouncing up on her toes as the list of possibilities spun on and on before her. There was just no way they could ever do enough in a single afternoon; the list was endless. Too many options, too many choices! 

Not least was the question of who’d take it first. Nibbling on her lower lip, she gave Molly a flirty grin. 

“So how do you want it today? Up against the wall? Or something slow and tender?” 

Molly pretended to consider it, nipping her lower lip too and making her giggle. 

“I think first we both get a turn riding it, just to try it out,” he decided, both hands now sliding down to cup and squeeze her ass, “maybe on the bed and we can try and take it both together? Meet in the middle as it were.” 

Jester considered the positioning for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

“That’d probably be easier with a straight toy if it can’t move? This one’s a little curvy,” she pointed out with a nod to the abandoned dildo on the bed. Molly hummed an agreement, fingers slotting between her cheeks and slowly spreading them. 

“Got something in mind?” He asked and Jester grinned. 

“Well there is the minotaur sized one.” 

Molly’s head fell back as he groaned, tailing off into cackling laughter. 

“So you think we’ll do better taking it as a team?” He gasped, wiping a tear from his eye. The very thought made him shake with laughter; who else would make riding cock a team sport? Him personally, certainly, but who else? 

Jester shrugged cheerfully, pressing forward into his chest to scoop up the dropped toy. 

“Well if we do this one, both ends curve up so we’d have to stay up on our knees and our legs will get all tangled. If we try the biiiiig long one, that one only has a little bit of curve, so we can slot together a little better,” she explained cheerfully, making the gestures as obscene as she could. 

Molly rubbed a hand across his face, still snickering quietly. 

“So you want us in the best position for scissoring?” He asked with a happy sigh. 

Jester grinned and kissed him on the nose. 

“I mean there’s so many choices,” she declared happily. Molly had to agree there, reaching up to take the first toy from her. 

“We’ve already got this one all spelled up though,” he pointed out, waving it in front of her face. Jester giggled and grabbed for it, not trying especially hard, and Molly pulled it away, turning the curved wood over and over in his hands. “We could try it like this?” He offered a moment later. 

Pointing the larger bulb straight up into the air had the smaller lying not quite at a 90 degree angle, curved just a little upwards from the bed. Jester paused and gave it a thoughtful frown, cocking her head to consider the positioning. 

“I mean, we could try? And we can always go one at a time first and see how much we like it.” 

“I do love watching you ride,” Molly agreed with a quick slap to her ass, and received a slap in return this time. About time too. 

Giggling happily, Jester took the toy carefully by the end so she didn’t smudge more of the magic lube on her fingers. 

“Okay. On the bed so we can go on our knees?” 

Molly waved expansively to the sheets by way of answer and she laughed, scooting back so she could hold the toy a careful few inches above the sheets. Paused. 

“Come kneel next to it so I can get it at the right height.” 

Obediently the blood hunter moved to join her, crawling into position. A few minor adjustments later and Jester said the activation phrase again, carefully letting go and checking that all her fingers still moved as the toy hung in the air. 

Molly couldn’t resist swaying sideways just a little to butt against it. No effect. Which meant that it was time for more lube. Before he could ask Jester was already up, tossing him the larger bottle and hurrying back to her bag. 

He was almost tempted to tell her to grab the big dildo. Almost. Might have been what she was going for anyway. 

Molly was usually one to just go with the flow and see where things ended up, and he couldn’t really see a way this could end badly. Well, tell a lie, there were about a hundred, but he couldn’t see what she’d pull from her bag to make it worse. 

No, he was gonna get busy slicking both ends of their active toy until it dripped, and working a couple of lubed fingers into himself too. If she was busy she couldn’t complain that he started without her. 

And Molly also liked to tease himself just a little, rubbing the smooth oil ever so gently around his hole before letting a finger press slowly inside. Just the tip, a little more, and then that smooth glide of a whole finger while his free hand caressed the floating toy. It was a good, thick bulge at this end, and one Jester had fucked him with in the past. 

Taking it wasn’t going to be any trouble, and he almost thought he’d be ready to before she found whatever she was looking for. But then Jester was on her way back, grinning triumphantly with a second, smaller toy, in a material that he couldn’t place. It didn’t have the grain of wood or the sheen of glass, and the colour... 

Clicked. 

A broad grin spread across Molly’s face. It was shorter, slimmer, but with a very nice curve that he was already anticipating. 

“Silicone?” He asked hopefully and Jester nodded happily, shoving the toy into his hand and plastering herself to his chest, pulling him by the horns into another slow, deep kiss. 

One hand slipped down to where his own was still working himself open, a dry finger joining his and pressing ever so gently in. Molly moaned into the kiss, tail curling pleasantly as he squeezed the new toy. 

It was... strange. It yielded under his touch, bending in a way that was distinctly inorganic. But it moved, flexible enough to rub a thumb over and with a lovely smooth texture. 

He couldn’t fucking wait to get it inside him, and already he could just imagine what something larger, something thicker might be like. Almost enough to make him stop fingering himself just to play with it... and Jester was there to help. 

“Take over?” He asked, pushing the lube bottle towards her he stroked the toy with both hands. Tested its flexibility, felt the smooth, almost silky surface. Had the almost irresistible urge to lick it. 

Glanced at Jester. She was having fun oiling both fingers, leaving him empty for the moment but it seemed rude to complain. If there was one person who’d understand impulse...

He licked it anyway. 

It was almost softer against his tongue and he gave in entirely. Jester sure as shit wasn’t going to judge him for giving it a test suck. Her eyes darkened just a little as he pressed it slowly between his lips, sucking maybe a tad more sensually than he might otherwise have done. 

She was gently stroking more of the slick oil onto the wooden toy now, giving him time to play with the silicone without distraction, her fingers slowing just a little to caress the curves as she watched him. Then the mood broke as she burst into giggles and Molly let the toy pop out, grinning at her. 

“You could do shows!” Jester sputtered, flopping back onto the bed as both legs flailed to keep her balance. Molly caught an ankle as it flew past and tugged, grinning broadly. 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t already.” 

And that snapped her attention right back as she shoved herself up, tail curling around his thigh to pull herself into a sitting position. 

“Could I do one with you?” She asked, her voice a mix of intrigue and diabolical glee. Just the thought was enough to make Molly snicker, taking her hand to pull her in close for a kiss. 

“Could you behave yourself for a whole show?” He teased and tweaked her horn. Jester laughed and reached down to grab his cock, squeezing gently and giving him a slick stroke too. 

“Why would I do that? This is much more fun!” She teased back, thumb spreading precome across the smooth head and down to the first shining gold bar. 

Molly’s breath caught at the touch despite seeing it coming and his hands slipped back to her ass, pulling her down to grind against him. Legs locked around him she pulled him in for another kiss, all but wriggling with excitement. 

“So do you want to go first or can I?” Jester asked suddenly, a happy chirp as her lubed fingers slipped down to prod at his hole again. 

Molly was tempted to pick her up and sit her on the dildo dry. Just for being a cheeky little fuck. But then he wouldn’t have a turn, and that didn’t seem fair. 

Pushing up on his knees, he spilled Jester back onto the sheets and grinned down at her. 

“Be my spotter?” 

She heaved a dramatic sigh, kicking her legs high and twisting to let him out from between them and rolling onto her side. Where she’d get a good view, of course. 

“Need some more fingers?” She raised her glistening hand to wiggle them at him and Molly grinned back, rising carefully to straddle the toy. 

“Let’s see how well you’ve done getting it ready for me first,” he shot back, reaching back to find the end and guide himself carefully down. 

Sinking down onto the unyielding wood was... fuck. It didn’t budge in the slightest, like it was a permanent fixture. Usually when he was fucking himself, or someone else was fucking him with the toy, there’d be a little give from their hand or arm. 

Now, he felt like he was slowly impaling himself on a rail. Only the gentle curve as he slid down gave him any relief, his spine relaxing as it slipped into place. He didn’t know where to put his hands, wound up clenching them on his own thighs as they shook. 

The perfect place to give Jester a shove off as she leaned in to give a light bite to his inner thigh. 

“How is it?” She asked impatiently, utterly unconcerned to be rebuffed. 

Spreading his knees a little further, Molly bounced a couple of times experimentally. 

“It’s... really fucking weird? Like I can’t relax and I have to be really careful how I move, cuz it doesn’t move with me at all,” he tried to explain, shifting his weight and immediately shifting it right back. He pulled a face. “It’s kinda pokey.” 

Jester frowned, pushing herself along the bed to where she could grab his tail and tug it up, startling a loud moan from him. 

“Sounds like it might be better with something softer like the silicone,” she said thoughtfully, her other fingers coming up to poke at the place where Molly stretched around the toy. Slipping a finger in alongside, partially to see how it felt and partially just to be a pain in the ass. 

The blood hunter made a face, rising carefully off the toy and giving it another poke before sinking slowly back down. 

“I don’t know how good it’ll be for insertables at all, but it’s worth a try? But just on the base, so the rest of it is still flexible. I dunno that we could get both of us on something solid without being in each others’ way.” 

Jester sighed dramatically and nodded, reaching for the smaller vial again and delicately wiping a drop around the base of the silicone. 

“Might be okay to put up against the wall for extra balance to fuck standing?” She offered and Molly hummed thoughtfully, rolling his hips just a little. 

“You did say earlier. I think you’ll still need your weight supported but it’s definitely a possibility.” It was getting harder to focus on words now, too many choices spinning through his mind. 

Honestly, the wood just wasn’t doing it for him today. Not with this stuff. It was just too... inanimate. And that was ~exactly~ what he loved about it in Jester’s hands, that completely unyielding stretch around something he just couldn’t budge. 

Apparently there was a whole lot of subtlety behind that level of want. 

And suddenly Jester let out a delighted little gasp that completely distracted him and he turned just a little to see her and nope, that wasn’t a fun angle. Molly caught himself on her shoulders, shaking his head and easing carefully off the dildo. 

“I’m going to want to know what that was about, but I’m just fucking done. I feel like I’m fucking a staircase,” he grumbled and Jester exploded into giggles, taking him into her arms to cuddle and pet. 

It took him a moment to remember to check where the damn toy was so no part of him got stuck in place, but she had the wet base held away from him. 

“That sounds really unpleasant, Molly,” Jester snickered, pressing little kisses up the side of his neck. Molly let himself relax into her, legs slipping around her waist. 

“0/10, would not recommend,” he confirmed with a sigh, shaking his head. “It had so much potential.” 

“It still might, with something a little more flexible,” Jester reminded him cheerfully, her hand sneaking down to rub the head of the silicone toy against his crack. 

Molly shivered, back arching just a little as he tried to focus on the new material. It didn’t feel much different to his butt cheeks. 

“You made excited sounds. Spill,” he demanded, poking her cheek and snatching his finger back before she could bite it. 

Jester placed a kiss on his nose instead, still grinning. 

“Well it’ll be easier to ride not flat to the bed, right?” 

“Not unless I can sit off the edge,” Molly agreed, glancing back at the other toy. It was why they’d put it where they had. 

Jester’s grin spread, her hands becoming just a little more possessive as they roamed his skin. 

“So if we put it just high enough where I can slip under it, you can ride me,” she purred, both hands slipping down to cup his ass and squeeze firmly. 

Giving a low hum of approval, Molly rocked forward just enough to rub himself against her. 

“Be easier than finding a good angle for the damn strap on,” he agreed with a low chuckle and Jester laughed. 

“I still think we need a specific toy for that,” she declared cheerfully. The fingers on her right slipped between Molly’s cheeks to gently tug them apart while the other rubbed the head of the toy at his hole. “So, wanna ride me?” 

“And how will you be getting off while I do?” Molly teased back, his tail twisting around hers as he ground obediently against her. 

Apparently she hadn’t particularly considered that as she paused for a moment, thinking it through. 

“Honestly, I was gonna paint you later so I mostly want to watch. Oooooh or if I put a duplicate under you I could do a sketch now and get both of us! That’d be really cool!” 

“Then how are you going to kiss me while I ride you?” Molly pouted, batting his lashes and pursing his lips to make her giggle. It worked like a charm and Jester laughed, tugging him closer by the ass and straining up for a kiss. 

“What if you ride me first and then ride the duplicate again after?” She offered, and a wicked grin spread across Molly’s lips. 

“Make an extra copy for me and we have a deal,” he agreed brightly, one hand slipping down between their bodies to rub at her clit, “but we still haven’t worked out how you’ll be getting off.” 

“If you don’t think you can get me off while riding the toy just say so,” Jester teased with a wicked grin of her own. Molly rolled his eyes but grinned back, nipping at her lower lip. 

“Just saying. You could ride my face after, I could fuck you with my tail during, fuck you with my dick first until you’re a sweaty boneless mess. There’s so many ways to make you scream.” 

All of them sounded good to Jester and she shivered happily, the head of the toy pressing lower to nudge at Molly’s hole. 

“What if we start with you riding me, and then when you need a break I’ll ride you?” 

“Or we stack like building blocks and you ride me while I ride the toy,” Molly suggested in a low snicker. 

Jester hesitated a moment. 

It had a certain irresistible allure, but physically? The angles there would probably be better with the original plan of setting the dildo on its side. Not like there was a rule about them only setting it in one place though. 

Not like either tiefling had ever let anything being difficult or acrobatic had ever stopped them doing anything. 

She grinned again and stretched up to give another nip to Molly’s lower lip. 

“If we do that we’re putting the dildo on the bed so I can’t push you too far down so your butt eats it,” she declared brightly and Molly snorted an utterly undignified laugh. 

It was just... silly, fun, vibrant, everything she loved so much about playing with Molly. No worrying about appearances or trying to be sexy, just touching and kissing and trying all the weird shit they could find. Searching for every possible way to feel good. 

Rubbing the head of the toy slowly around Molly’s hole Jester sighed happily and let her tail slip around his waist. 

“We have too many choices,” she declared dramatically. Molly snickered softly, pressing himself closer as one hand came up to play with her tits. 

“We’ll just have to do all of them.” 

** 

It took several hours, a lot of repositioning of the toy and each other, and the unfortunate discovery that there were a couple of positions too athletic even for them. And ~so much~ fucking edging. It’d have been maddening if it wasn’t so much fun. 

The softer silicone worked much better with the fixed bed than wood or glass, smooth and gliding inside even with their jerky movements. Cleaning the damn toy between swaps was more of a pain, but worth it and Jester gave them both a Lesser Restoration before collapsing, sweaty and thoroughly fucked out. 

They’d started simple, Molly riding the toy with her slotted in underneath, able to lick and suck and squeeze at as she pleased while he fucked himself on her. It was always a pleasure to watch Molly ride, the elegant lines of his body and those gorgeous tattoos rippling with movement. 

It was even better to have those lovely legs astride her, to pretend it was her cock he so thoroughly enjoyed. She was ~definitely~ going to ask the Traveler to teach her something like that. 

And then of course she’d pushed him over to show him how to ~really~ ride, his cock in her weeping pussy and the newly dripping dildo in her ass. The unmoving lube had been a little more of a problem there, Molly needing to tuck up close as the slow roll of her hips fucked her open. 

Having both inside her was lovely, but not really unlike letting Molly use the toy by hand while he fucked her. She got both his hands on her tits, squeezing and tugging her nipples and lovely as always, but... not worth the price of the lube. She liked having his tongue on her too much. 

And, not to be outdone, he’d lifted her off both dicks when she looked to be having too much fun for another turn himself. 

They tried it standing, Jester bracing herself on the wall to be doubly fucked again, then setting Molly on it with his legs around her waist while she sucked more bites across his chest. It was easy enough to bounce him on it with both hands full of sweet spread cheeks, listening to her moan his name whenever she hit something good. 

They did their best to work it out for missionary, set above the bed at a height for Molly to fuck himself on it while he fucked her. It was his “bright” idea to get it into place by settling the toy in his ass and getting into position before activating the lube, which... honestly wasn’t much more successful than other attempts. 

Jester giggled herself sick at the faces Molly made trying to focus on both at once, seeking an angle to get them literally anywhere, before she cancelled the spell and took the toy in her tail to fuck him properly. Doubtless she made some interesting faces herself as Molly redoubled his efforts, trying to fuck her hard enough to make her drop it. 

They tried the lube for restraints, directly on skin and then on belts looped around limbs. The latter worked much better, allowing them to twist and pin each other into all kinds of delightful positions before freezing them with a word. Molly soon mastered both pronunciations to start and stop the spell at least as well as Jester had, and it was... 

Well, it wasn’t exactly a safeword when both were using it to fuck around with the other, but it’d work perfectly well to use the stop command. The second it was spoken the lube released and whatever it had held in place was free to move without restraint. 

Something to tell their more... dignified lovers, although Fjord and Beau were both likely to use it to get a leg up. Pretty much ideal, really. 

Caleb though... oh, both tieflings were very much looking forward to the kinds of restraints they could get their dear wizard into. No bed frames or posts needed, all they needed was one of Molly’s belts and they could be bound at any height. 

The possibilities were breathtaking. 

And Caleb was always such a good boy. Obedient, compliant, a mere indication of want enough to keep him fixed in place. 

But that was for another time, when they were less lost in each other. 

And after Molly finally let Jester down from the set of three belts he’d used to suspend her upside down in the middle of the room, supported at knees, waist, and shoulders on a gentle incline, with her face at just the right height to fuck. And high enough off the ground that she didn’t want to just cancel the spell herself. It hadn’t ~exactly~ been a diabolical plot when he’d tied her arms to her tail but... well, it just happened. 

She’d gotten the face fucking she’d asked for. He’d come perilously close to coming (again), and had to draw back and just... noticed. 

They were still just playing, trying out different ideas and while Jester had that soft smile that meant she was floating, she wasn’t in subspace. Not fully submitting, even as she’d let him truss her up to be completely helpless. 

This was just another extension of testing their new lube’s limits. And it could hold her full weight, and Molly’s, with both moving enthusiastically. They hadn’t exactly gotten to “from the ceiling”, but upside down had been the next logical step. 

Every bone in his body wanted to plunge back into her wonderful mouth as she caught her breath, grinning up at him. Wanted to keep thrusting until he came, let her swallow him down, maybe spill across her face and tits, still perky even upside down. 

He wasn’t quite sure he had another one in him, though. Not quite sure how much she did, though she was beginning to giggle again, wriggling her shoulders as she watched him. 

Slowly circling her hanging body, he let his finger trail slowly along the most ticklish parts of her side. She jumped as expected, laughing and squirming but not pulling away. Not too far, even as the belts creaked but held. 

She was at a pretty convenient height for him to gently nudge her legs open, finger trailing down the inside of her thigh now. Craning her neck, Jester did her best to look up at him, grinning. 

“Is it going to be my turn now?” She panted, legs obediently parting as much as the belt would allow. Molly grinned down at her, wondering when she’d notice just how helpless she was. Could always grab another toy for her. 

“Only seems fair,” he pointed out sweetly, leaning down to lick across her dripping folds. 

Utterly unable to keep still, Jester moaned happily and wriggled in her restraints, settling herself into a more comfy position. 

“All the blood’s rushing to my head,” she sighed happily and for a moment Molly paused. 

“You okay?” Might as well check, he could always hike her up to flat. 

Probably. 

He hadn’t been lifting her full weight to get her into position in the first place, but she’d probably help. 

It turned out to be a nonissue anyway as she squirmed about a little more, giving him another grin. 

“Fine for now, it’s kinda nice,” she chirped happily, wriggling her shoulders a little more to settle herself into place. 

Molly’s grin spread wider and he nodded, rubbing his thumb slowly between her folds. 

“Alright. Let me know if you need a break.” 

Jester hummed happily, settling herself more securely in her bonds. 

“Yeah! Keep going,” she declared with a bright nod. 

Chuckling softly to himself, Molly rocked his thumb slowly into her. There was almost no resistance now, she was so wet, so open from all their experimenting. She probably had more than one orgasm left in her Molly decided, a grin curling his lips even as he lowered his head to lick across her again. 

The question was how quickly he could wring them from her. 

If he got a chair to stand on he could probably still fuck her in this set up. 

** 

Jester was a gasping, shivering wreck by the time Molly let her down. A brief adjustment at her shoulders had her laying flat but her cheeks were still flushed and slick with sweat. As soon as her arms were free she sat straight up and into his arms, biting at his lips and nearly knocking him off his chair. 

He was almost braced well enough to catch her. Stepping quickly down he stumbled back onto the bed with her held close to his chest. 

“You’re awful,” she growled playfully, raking sharp nails down his chest. Molly grinned back, grinding himself against her. 

“Then do something about it.” 

She hesitated for just a moment, gaze flicking quickly up and down his body. 

“I think my legs are made of pudding...” 

“Chicken,” Molly snickered, both hands slipping down to cup her ass. Jester snorted most of a laugh through her nose then leaned back, a commanding grin stealing across her face. One hand in the center of his chest was more than enough to knock him flat. 

“If you’re not going to fuck me right I’ll just have to do it myself,” she declared with a dramatic sigh. 

** 

For all the things they’d tried in the course of the afternoon, they didn’t need any magic to finish each other off. Jester managed just enough spite to ride Molly hard and fast, and he was close enough to come before she collapsed on top of him. Still fighting giggles, too. 

Molly considered being offended, but frankly he didn’t have the energy. A deeply satisfied exhaustion settled into his very bones and he draped an arm over her, eyes drifting closed. 

“So we need more of this stuff,” he said with a loud sigh. Jester nestled just a little closer and grinned into the curve of his neck. 

“It’s best with the belts,” she declared happily. Molly gave a noncommittal hum, his tail lying flat on the bed. 

“I wasn’t against riding you. I think there’s more we could do with a couple other people?” He suggested and Jester groaned. 

“We’re gonna have to try it all again, aren’t we?” She grumbled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He gave an innocent shrug, finger trailing lazily down the length of her spine. 

“I can always do it with Caleb and Fjord if you’re not up for it,” he teased and jumped when she immediately bit him. 

“Don’t you dare,” she hissed over his laughter, placing a soothing kiss across the spot a moment later. 

“I won’t, I won’t,” Molly promised with a laugh, giving her a quick squeeze. Jester settled back in against him with a huff, eyes closed. 

“You better not. I can’t move enough to beat you up,” she grumbled and Molly grinned. 

“How about I just lie here with you until you feel better?” He offered, stroking his fingers through her hair. Jester mumbled something indistinct but didn’t move, so that probably counted as an agreement. 

They’d had a busy day. 

**

The belts fell down half an hour later. The various dildos rolled around and under furniture, and Jester had to use a Locate Object spell to find them all. 

All in all, a resounding success. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Alright I cut it close but the streak is unbroken!! Two more to go!


End file.
